Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Metal Rampage". Plot (Back at the Death Egg, Orbot and Cubot are holding up papers in the office where all of Eggman's robots are doing a lot of hard work on the computer) *Orbot: This stuff is very heavy. *Cubot: It's just paper you red bot. *Orbot: I wish we can work in a real office where we don't have to stand next to a bunch of robots staring at you like a security. *Cubot: Then how come Eggman is the only human that works with us in his own empire like the Death Star. *Orbot: I think he watches so many sci-fi movies to catch up with his idea to create this ginormous space station. *Cubot: How special this world is. *Orbot: It's not a planet, it's a mobile space station you moron. *Cubot: What kind of assistant are you? *Orbot: I'm your ally you bot skull. *Cubot: We're no skeletons and we're made of metal. *Orbot: *place the papers on the desk* We're very decent. *Cubot: Let's go see the doctor. *Orbot: Right away. (At Dr. Eggman's office, Eggman is building up a bunch of weapons for the war) *Eggman: Nice packed gun on the loose. Somebody is about to get shot tomorrow morning. *Orbot: Doctor, all the paperwork have been filled in somebody's desk. *Eggman: What about it? *Cubot: All the papers will be checked by this lazy robot who don't know how to do math properity. *Eggman: Useless little assistants. You don't know how to look for things right. *Orbot: You don't like us? *Eggman: No. You always do things late. Do you? *Cubot: Nope. Not at all. *Eggman: Unimpressice. What kind of master do i serve you? Nuts and Bolts? *Orbot: We're pretty dumb. *Eggman: Go help Dingodile on fixing his lava gun now! *Orbot: Fine boss. You can't regret our orders. *Cubot: Next time, we're leading the way to do something right. *Eggman: What a waste of bots to go and fill up my applications for the airships. *Cortex: *arrive to see Eggman* Eggman, all of the Chaos Emeralds have been taken out at the museum. *Eggman: What? That can't be impossible. We were just running behind. *Cortex: You need to bring one of your robots to retreat them. *Eggman: I know a creation of mine that can help and get them back propeity. *Cortex: Bring in Metal Sonic. *Eggman: Yes my friend. I'm going to pick him up right away. (In the charger room, N. Brio is charging Metal Sonic on a mat) *N. Brio: 80%. Almost done healing. *Metal Sonic: When will my revenge begins? *N. Brio: Sooner than expected. You will be flying to stop Sonic on your own. *Eggman: N. Brio, what are you doing? *N. Brio: Oh, i am recharging Metal Sonic to become the most powerful robot in the galaxy. *Cortex: He is fully charged. Uncharge him now! *N. Brio: *uncharge Metal Sonic* He is free at last. *Metal Sonic: Thanks a lot. Where to now? *Eggman: You should go to Earth to find the Chaos Emeralds yourself. *Metal Sonic: I am tracking a couple of henchman working together. *Cortex: There's more henchman than us?! *Metal Sonic: A crime lord is leading his soldiers to set up bombs for the war. They got one of our weapons from the battle of 2008. *Eggman: Those crime lords are going to regret for stealing my weapons. Shame on them. *Metal Sonic: I'll help them join tge forces of the Egg Empire. *Cortex: So are we going to have a bigger army or what? *Metal Sonic: Much more bigger than yours. *N. Brio: Can they steal the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic? *Metal Sonic: Precisly yes. *Eggman: Good. Do you need anything like a map device before you leave? *Metal Sonic: No. I'm good. *Eggman: You are free to go Metal Sonic. *Metal Sonic: I'll get those emeralds back before the sun is up. *fly to Earth* *Cortex: What's next for us? *Eggman: Go back on charging the rest of my robots. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 6) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff